Truth or Dare
by Wizard-Demigod-Narnian
Summary: Harry, Nevil, Ginny, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Hermione play 'Truth or Dare'.


**Hermione's POV**

Harry, Ron, Fred, Ginny, George, Nevil, Dean, Seamus, and I were sitting in the common room. Board.

"UGH! I can't take this! I'm so board! We need to find something to do!" Ron said. Making everyone jump.

"We could play 'Exploading Sap'?" Fred said.

"Nope. Harry and I don't know how to play. And don't say 'Wizards Chess' Ron." I said. Stopping him from saying that.

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Harry said.

"Yes! Lets do that!" I said. I haven't played that game in a long time.

"Whats 'Truth or Dare'?" Fred asked.

"What? You never heard of it?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you have to rememeber that we were raised by wizards. We don't know Muggle games." Ginny said. Trying to calm down her brother's best mate.

"Right, sorry. Any way, who wants to play?" Harry said.

"I'm game as long as you don't lose your top again, mate." Ron said, patting Harry on the back.

There was a course of "yes"s, "sure"s ans "why not"s.

"How do you play?" Nevil asked.

"Well, you get a group of friends, and one person starts. The person it asks a random person who is playing 'Truth or Dare.' For example; Harry, Truth or Dare."

"Than the person asnswers one of the two. Truth."

"When you play T or D do you use 'chikens'?" I asked.

"Yeah. 'Chikens' is when you refuse to do the dare you were given. By the way, if the person picks 'Dare', than you give them a dare to do. If they pick 'Truth', than you have to ask a question. The person than has to answer. Any questions?" Harry said.

"Yeah, I have one. How do you win?" Ron asked. Harry and I looked at eachother.

"Ron, there really isn't a winner. It just keeps going till everyone quits." Harry said.

"Ok. Lets play!" Ginny said.

"Who wants to start?" I asked.

"Can I?" Dean asked.

"Sure. Go for it!" Harry said.

"Hmmmm...Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...go set off a dumb bettle domd...in Snape's classroom." Fred smirked, got up, and left. 5 minutes later we heard a blast and the next thing we knew, Fred ran into the room with a stupid grin on his face.

"I should've known that you would have done that anyway." Dean said. Fred sat down. "What know?"

"Fred goes." I said.

"Ok. Hermione truth or dare?"

"Truth. I really don't feel like getting up."

"Is it true that you fancy Ron?" Fred asked with a smirk. Ron was bleet red.. I could tell it was with rage.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU THING I DO?" I screamed.

"Hermione, just answer the question."George said.

"Whatever. No I do not fancy Ron." I said. "Seamus, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to yell 'I, SEAMUS FINAGIN, WANTS TO EAT SOMEONES PANTS' at dinner."

"Are you mad woman?"

"One, don't call me 'woman' two, you picked dare and it was the best I could come up with."

"Fine." He grumbled

"You know he could pick 'chiken' right?" Ron wispered to me. I forgot he was sitting next to me.

"Ill tell him at dinner. After his anoncent." I wispered back.

"Your evil. Fred and George are getting to you." He wispered.

"I know. Get used to it."

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Hermione." My eyes went wide and I blushed. Than, I relized that he would most likely pick chiken. I than felt his lips on my cheek. Huh?

"DUDE! You were suposed to kiss Hermione." Seamus said.

"I did."

"Yeah, on the cheek." Ginny said.

"He never said where I had to kiss her."

"Blasted loop holes." I heard Harry mumble.

"Ok. My turn. Ginny, truth or dare."

"Dare." Ginny said.

"How come I'm the only one who picked truth?" I asked.

"Forget it Hermione. Ginny, I dare you to slap Harry." We watched Ginny git up and walk over to Harry and slap him across the face.

"OW!" Harry winded.

"George, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Thank you!" I said

"Wow Hermione. Is it true that you and Fred have been giving students your stupid prodctes?"

"Yes. Yes it is. Nevil truth or dare?"  
"Truth."

"Is it true that you stole a plant from Flitwick?"

"No. Harry truth or dare." Nevil said

"Truth."

"Ok guys stop picking truth! Really." I said.

"Hermione, froget it." Ron said again.

"What is the real reason you want to stop You-Know-Who?"

"He killed my parents. I won't let him kill anyone else. Ron truth or dare?"

"Dare. Don't Hermione." He stopped me before I could even open my mouth.

"I dare you to kiss Hermione, full on the mouth this time." I punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"OW! Why is everyone hitting me today?" Complainded Harry. I looked towards Ron out of the corner of my eye. We locked eyes. There was something in his eyes. Happiness? No. Hope? No. Hatred? Not a chance. Gratutude? Yes. Huh?

"Ron, are you going to take a chik-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. My mind went blank. I think he was about to pull away when my arms went around his neck and into his hair. I kissed him back. When his arms went around my waist, I felt this blast of electrisity rushing throw my body. I heard cheering. From all around.

"OI! Cut it out! Its time for dinner!" Harry yelled at us throw the cheers of the room. Everyone ran to the port hole. I turned to Ron.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"What was what?" Ron asked.

"The kiss. I thought you were going to take a chiken."

"Why?"

"I just seems like the thing you would do."

"Oh well. You thought wrong. Now come on, we don't want to miss Seamus' big anoncment." He said as he got up, held out his hand for me to take. I took it. Together we walked hand in hand to the Great Hall.

"Hermione, do I have to do the dare?" Seamus asked me.

"Yes. Seamus you do. Go on." I said. He signed

"Fine." Seamus stood up. "EVERYONE I HAVE AN ANONCMENT TO MAKE!" He looke at me. And I gave him the 'Go on' gesture. He sighed again and turned back to the hall. "I, SEAMUS FINAGIN, WANTS TO EAT SOMEONES PANTS." The hall burst into laughter. Even the staff was laughing. Seamus looked so embaresed.

"You know, Seamus, you could have gone with chiken right?" I said to him once the laughter stopped.

"Ah, come on!" He winned like a 5 year old. That sent our group into a laughing fit again. Everyone else was looking at us. Ron was laughing so hard he had to lean on me for support. Just so he wouldn't fall I put my hand on his back. Even thow it would be really funny if he fell...I removed my hand from his back and he flipped off the bench. The hall went into more laughter. He glared at me. Yep Fred and George were rudding off on me.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
